Glitter Force all-star movie
Glitter Force all-star movie is a 2018 Anime-action comedy. Directed by Chris Wedge and new voice of April: Amanda Bynes. Premise Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe are new rulers. they ruled the city and won the nobel anime prize. Emily and her friends meet Bella a new member, who meets more people. With "Life Rules Not Sucks". the Glitter force and their team discover hell. "Candy" is a pixie living with "Pop" and others. they have new voices in the film. Plot In the world of anime, a girl named Emily (Summer) lives with Candy (Derryberry). they unlikly attack buffoons to save their land. Kelsey (Soha), Lily (Leong) April (Bynes), and Chloe (Prince) meet the misfit Bella (Fisher) they soon find their friend, Pop Pixie (Cenaaa) Emily is a daughter of an unknown. She was born in a manger of Prodigy Schools... and she used chest harness to used. On the first day of meeting all-stars, Kelsey rages to say the wrong code "Lorem Ipusem" another speical girl beats up Kelsey's family & friends, too. she rocks it, she acts mischevious, led by Melissa. As Lily wanders, she then discovers Melissa in 5th Grade, but Lily was too shy to talk to her. Melissa then bullies lily as in 6th grade. because of her going through puberty, Lily was too shy. she then meets Angelina, a teenager with a rebel cause at age 12. Angelina is a 7th grader who just went through puberty. she then tries to kiss her lips, but Angelina was bullied by two bullies. Melissa and Misfit Bella, but the bus driver Corey stops them. That evening, April has soccer and she meets her future child Samantha with a prologue of her own. Samantha leads April to the dark, then back home again. her future looked better then before. she then digged some plants under the big hole and let it in there for 10 days. then she put it under her pillow, 40 days later, it had grew taller then her house! Other scenes with Chloe in this Fantasy melodrama is when she goes trick-or-treating, but she gets no money. Candy then uses fit on Bella. and then Jessica, who finds easter eggs in the summer. The Glitter Force all had fun with eachother in battling buffoons. they all loved their specialty in prodigy. their glitter packets increased more and more when they won. they once got their world destroyed, but they built a world named "Glitter City". by a Glitter Buffoon attacking them, unmisfit Bella uses her wisdom on the buffoon on a flying ship. Jessica has returned, but then she ended up with all the Glitter Force members. Melody, Emily's ex-sister, joins mockingly. but she wanted Jessica to dismay her speical things. In the end, all glitter force members bond the last buffoon and finaly they won. in the mid-credits, the buffoon picks up a glitter packet and uses it unleashed. Cast Main Characters *Emily Belle Rosephine (Cree Summer) aka Glitter Lucky, a 12-year-old pre-teen with a rebel cause. *Candy (Debi Derryberry) a pixie, in form of Jubiland. *Kelsey (Amanda Soha) aka Glitter sunny, who is the toughest. *Lily (Lika Leong) aka Glitter Peace, who is the shyest of the Glitter Force. *April (Amanda Bynes) aka Glitter Spring, who is the sweetest. *Chloe (Brooklynn Prince) aka Glitter Breeze, who is the coolest. *Isabella "Bella" Jackie Parson (Isla Fisher) aka glitter Dovey, who is misfit and new. *Melissa "Melanie" Daphne Bell (Emma Roberts) a bully, but a glitter force member. *Angelina Diamondwinner (Amanda Soha) a glitter forcer who hates April. *Samantha Byners (Voiced by Tara Strong in sequel) (Danica Mckellar) April's future child. Secondary characters *Pop Pixie (John Cena) a pixie who is Candy's older brother. *Piper Pinwheeler (Amanda Bynes) a feisty yellow robot who is Samantha's best friend. Callie Bynes has 3 roles: Amanda, Judy, & Kaylee. Additional voices * Amanda Seyfried * Laura Bailey Production Glitter Force ''is based on Piper Pinwheeler's novel. It was made by Fox studios with Wedge's Robots (2005) and Epic (2013). they make G and PG rated films. according to Piper Pinwheeler, her hit was complete by her actress, and she made her hit. Bynes and Piper made a store called "Bynes and Nobel". Music Used in the film * Glitter force theme- Blush * BOP- By Dababy * Believer (By Imagine Dragons) * Anime Sucks (By misfits cilque & lil african mom) * Look at me! (By Xxxtentacion) (Silent in car sequence) * The Simpsons Theme (silent cameo in car sequence) * Anime sucks (reprise)- Opening Credits * Say You'll Be There- Closing Credits Refrences * '''The Simpsons Movie (2007)- '''theme. * '''Robots (2005)- '''Same director, and character. Release the movie came out during February 2019, and so it went on gross renevue. Glitter Force and their show got better and better right after a double-feature of their theatretical release. The Film was released on November 23, 2018, In North America and Japan in standard 3D as well is IMAX in the film in June. On May 7, 2019: it was released on Amazon Prime and Netflix as well as Apple. they were a hit and with new actors of the hit song "Let Me Poop". On May 31, 2019, The movie is a double feautre with Epic (2013). Reception Box Office As of July 6, 2019, the film went on better and reran on 2019, a worldwide budget of $1.201 Billion. Other films( like New Jetsons the Sequel) are animated with XXXtentacions "?". Cridical Responce On Rotten Tomatoes, they made the film a Blue Sky Studios Film. they wanted the film to look better and better each month with songs. Wikipedia is an Encyclopedia for Historians. This movie was a hit for FOX and they won the Nominated best film. Adorabat will be included in the sequel, also. Cultural Impact 20th Century Fox and Saban Films teamed up in January 2020 to help the lives of Glitter Force. they also know their Knowlege on the admins. kids, Adults, and senior have discovered glitter force in their future, too. Amanda Bynes (April) voiced and replaced Voice Annoymous for April. Cree Summer (Emily) won the Emmy Award for best Anime film. Isla Fisher Fisher (Bella) Won an Emmy Award Nominee for best foreign film, and best actress. Danika Mckellar (Samantha) won her first Emmy-Award for best futuristic role. In Early January 2020, FOX Decided their hit character in film The Last Unicorn. starring Amanda Bynes, Cree Summer, Isla Fisher, & Danika Mckellar. they made a studio called the Girl Only Studio. The Movie went a hit for early nominees, they made a interactive game speical feature with: Glitter Dance, April Photo shoot, and find your Glitter Force Member. On May 16, 2019, Their movie was chosen for the movie of the Decade. because today, Glitter Force is trusted their very best. Censorship In the UK, FOX made a UK Nominee movie "Lost Our Piper". Starring Cree Summer as Piper Pinwheeler, Isla Fisher as Beans, and Amanda Bynes as Taffy. Sequel The movie will star Cree Summer, Debby Derryberry, Amanda Soha, Lika Leong, Amanda Bynes, And Brooklynn Prince all expected to be in the other film. Trivia * This film was released a year before Disney's Latest Film, Frozen 2. in both theatres at the same times as usual. ''Coming Soon! Credits See also: Glitter Force all-star movie (film)/Credits Category:Movies Category:Characters